


Loved Long Since, and Lost Awhile [Podfic]

by miss_marina95, paraka



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's the small stuff that hurts the most, he finds." Post-movie Clint/Coulson fix-it.</p><p>Podfic of Loved Long Since, and Lost Awhile by DevilDoll</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved Long Since, and Lost Awhile [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loved Long Since, and Lost Awhile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458481) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



  


**Length:** 0:55:47  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Loved%20Long%20Since,%20and%20Lost%20Awhile%20by%20devildoll-miss_marina95,%20paraka.mp3) (76.8 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Loved%20Long%20Since,%20and%20Lost%20Awhile%20by%20devildoll-miss_marina95,%20paraka.m4b) (61.4 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded when miss_marina95 (a Cali girl) decided that February would be the perfect time to visit paraka in Canada. This is also when paraka dragged miss_marina95 into Avengers fandom and made her record this really sad story. For all that, though, we managed giggle our way through the recording.


End file.
